The Beauty in the Night
by WhiteWolfRosepetals
Summary: I saw her. I felt a vive between us. She was beautiful with long sandy blond hair. Her eyes, the  color of red velvet,  meet mine in that moment and I fell in love with her. Characters: Dementri/ OC  (Cathern). During the third book in the series of twilight (eclipse) (this character, cathern, is a made up character.) Stephie Myers ownes the whole series of twilight.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight at all :P This is my first Twilight fic so be nice :P

Chapter 1

Volturi underground castle was hidden deep away from society. Every room was the

same European rich design from the best craftsman of the 17 century. Every wall was

cover with expensive paintings with pure gold frames. Floors of Volturi castle has the

finest rugs from the country Turkey and unique furniture from Germany.

For centuries I've been here serving my master. I've memorize this place from

between nook to corner. Volturi castle located in Volterra, Italy has become my home

since I've been welcome in as the new tracker. Well, I don't really remember my old

home when I was human but as far as I know Greece is no longer my home anymore.

For over thousands of years now this place is my home.

Here I lay in my bed pondering about my second life as a blood thirsty vampire. I

never understood my master of why we,vampires, needed a bed in our rooms. We

don't sleep at all. 'Tis a waste of space. Most of my time I'm either in the study room

reading about poems or painting masterpieces in my room.

That's all I really enjoy besides my thirst of blood.

The thought of blood made my throat burn a little. I've waited for awhile for our fest.

At a certain hour of the day we feed on tourist, which they are from far away

countries. They come here on a free tour to see the famous castle of Volterra. Variety

of ages of tourist are welcome here. They believe it's free but they actually pay a

special price. I smile at the thought and become even more thirstier.

I suddenly fling off the bed fast and begin pasting my room. I was tired of staring at

the celling. I needed to focus on something else besides blood.

"I wish Heidi would hurry, I haven't feed in a week!" I couldn't believe Im becoming

impatient.

I've suddenly thought of Heidi how beautiful she is. Due to her gift, Heidi has made me

attracted to her but I don't have feelings for her. We've talk on different occasions

when we counter one another usually after a fest.

Heidi is a wonderful and beautiful woman, though as I said before I don't have feelings

for her. Felix, my long time friend, flirts with any woman even the human receptionist.

He doesn't even have feelings for Heidi but as Felix has always been himself, he flirts

with her too.

A thought struck my head. I'm alone. No soul mate. It seems odd to think about this. I

stop my pasting and settle down in a comfy chair beside my bed.

"Alone," I said, "I don't want be alone anymore!"

I felt uncomfortable. I never had these feelings for centuries since becoming a

vampire. Now I long for a partner, but how?

Aro, my master, had once said he changed his soul mate into a vampire himself. How

did he find his soul mate in the first place? Maybe it was a special pull between two

souls that are meant for one another. When will I know I find her?

I cross my arms over my chest. I frown, thinking in wonder of how this task of finding

a soul mate became suddenly difficult. Alone? Mmmh, I don't think I want to live for

another thousand of years here in Volterra alone.

I heard footsteps down the hallway. Tiny footsteps approach towards my door. I knew

those footsteps. Jane.

I swiftly went to the door and open it. Jane stood before me with a smug on her face.

As small as she is I dare not piss her off. I saw Jane attack one of the guards man,

four times big then her, who growl at her behind her back.

I swear it feels like everything pisses Jane off, only her brother calms her.

She stood there staring at me with her big round red eyes studying my face. I couldn't

take it anymore.

"Yes, Jane, may I help you with something?"

She frown in a mean look before speaking, " No, I'm here to tell you, Dementri, that

everyone is waiting on you for the fest. Aro wants his special guard there to fest before

the rest of the guard does."

I quickly look at the grandfather clock in my room. I felt ashamed to keep them

waiting even I'm thirsty. It was two minutes past 3 pm.

Jane spoke softly, " Yes your late your suppose to be there two minutes ago now three

minutes, you better hurry right now."

Her voice was icy, on edge with me. I now believe I've finally pissed Jane off, the first

in centuries. She turn around and headed down the hallway. I quickly follow behind not

wanting the rest of the guard to wait on me any longer.

I've been having something serious on my mind, now. The past few minutes I haven't

really been thirsty since.

Jane walk fast before me. I had to keep up with her, scared that she might get fed up

and attack me. I hurry along with her.

I heard screaming inside the masters room. I felt scared to face Aro when the fest is

over. I knew of this, especially I haven't been feed in a week. The other vampires were

thirsty as well. I knew everyone would be thinking and wondering about me how

abnormal it is to be late.

Jane lead me to the front doors of the masters room and open the giant doors. I step

in the room behind her. Ever head of the special guards turn and stare at me. Only

me.

I saw about forty-three human tourist heads turn and stare at me also. Some seem in

aww others puzzled and some terrified. I smell how wonderful they were. Now all I can

think about is blood. My throat burn. I was ready to fest.


	2. Chapter 2

**The beauty in the night **

**chapter 2**

Terrified faces reflect the humans features. So often some screamed. Women crying, some hug close to their children. This was nothin to me! They meant nothing, of course. I could care less though i had empathy for them. Nothing i could do, in the end,they were my prey and i need to feed soon as possible. Humans has one purpose in life to feed us. To consume their sweet delicious blood until it ran dry then throw away the useless corpse was what I waited to do until now.

Rest of the special vampires aline along the wall of the master's throne room. Each staring out hungrily like dogs for a nice juicy stake. A lot of the other vampires frown looking at me. I felt ashamed. Putting down my Clan like that only made my self esteem low.

Volturi was my family and still today I treat them as my family. The Masters stare at me with dark black eyes. I felt uncomfortable sudden when I notice. Keeping the masters waiting on their course meal frighten me of the thought.

Jane,the little monster, smiled while turning her head towards me. I looked down on her frowning. She looked forward again while moving gracefully towards her twin brother, Alec. Then she stood beside him facing my way still smiling at me. Jane's smilies were always fill with evil when something was in dispear.

Ignoring the little monster, I ascended to the masters. Crowed of the human tourist move to make a straight empty line like the red sea.

I continue through not looking at the terrified humans as I went.

Aro, the leader, smiled at me when I made it in front of his throne. His smile didn't reach his dark black eyes at all. The other two masters frown as Marcus looked away in a uncaring matter. Caius looked to be in a pissed off mood as usual of him.

Tension in the room slowly fill with Aros happy-go-lucky voice, "Dementri so good of you to finally join us. Please take your place."

"Yes master Aro." I bow while I spoke to my master.

Aro nod his head and wave me away.

I took my place on the other side of the room, right of the master's thrones. Frighten human expressions watch me walk swiftly in a blur when I took my place. Some looked puzzled again as others blink not believing how fast I moved.

As vampires we are more superior then anything. More stronger than the full moon children. Of course, we couldn't take the best on by ourselves which usually vampires travel in groups more than one. Some travel in a pair as the other was his or hers mate. We remain on the top of the food chain for thousands of years.

Power was really nothing to me to even brag about to a worthless human being. Since before the building of coliseum, I was changed in this powerful creature I never one thought about power or a mate for that matter.

I frown thinking about a mate hurts. I soon long for a companion, mate, a partner. Someone to love and hold rest of eternity. Walk with that person hand in hand. Forever I will wish for her beside me whoever she may be.

Throat burning in rage I maintain myself. I learn this and by that I practice it for centuries. Thinking about a mate calms me now. Never once I thought about a mate since today. Thinking about blood was back of my head now.

A very short minute past since I took my place among the guard. Awkwardly Heidi beside me on my right. I ignore her though I notice her smile. Deeply it aches but I felt drawn away from her then to her. She will never be mine even if she long for me. I require my real mate in time.

After the short minute had past, Aro stood still smiling. I knew what come of next. I suddenly felt for the humans.

"Don't be afraid my guest thing will be over very soon. Indeed very soon."

Master Aro's voice was deep and calm but the humans knew in no mistake it was the end of their chapter. His voice ring throughout the throne room making even more terrifying for the humans to bare.

I clasp my hands behind me gentlemen as I was. I stood still and firm waiting for my master to tell all 11 of us, including the masters and myself, to partake in the fest. Things will get messing. Chasing them around the big throne room was my favorite part. I feel more excited and more thirsty to catch them. They were slow compare to us but we make it equal just to chase them in a normal human speed. It was certainly more fun for us vampires.

Some things may happen while feeding. We make sure we don't fight over our meals or take more than our share. I only needed about five or six humans to fill my thirst for the upcoming week. Then it starts all over in the next week. Heidi was well skill to catch good prey for us. I give her credit for her special skill.

Most of our prey were more than average people from different countries including America. America is my favorite course meal. They seemed to know how to put on weight. Other countries like Germany, the humans there were to fit and skinny to have a lot of blood flow, in my opinion.

Master Aro smiled while rubbing his hands together. I smiled also. The thirst was back of my throat. Everyone begin smiling with Master Aro. The humans begin screaming again and shouting. I felt excited every time we fest like this getting the humans worked up like frighten little sheep when spotting a hungry coyote.

"Let the fest begin!" Master Aro shouted while smiling so big that showed his sharp teeth.

Humans as they were though to us a meal started pushing a shoving one another. Screaming echo everywhere around the throne room. The children were crying an screaming for their mothers and fathers. People were also stepping on one another breaking others bones which some felled trying to make a break for it.

What was the used? They weren't going anywhere! The big well craved throne door was their only exited and it was blocked by two other vampires. They seem it was more easier to get them that way. Mhp! Way to easy for me.

The humans were hurting each other trying to stay away from us. How barbaric they were. Humans acted less then animals, in their case, they didn't seem to want to fight back. Humans were right. What was the used to fight something ten times stronger than you.

I got ready as the thirst for blood burn my throat once more. I smiled. This is what I was waiting for!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 The beauty in the night

Slowly, I sink my teeth in my last victim. I felt the warm blood flow down my burning throat. The blood was what I waited for just about the past week or so.

A dark hair Italian woman about in her late thirties was my last meal. She was too skinny for her age though enough to savor.

When I finish I throw the corpse down of what was left. In the process to capture the woman I accidentally tore her right arm off. The blood spreading out all over the pearl white tile floor of the Master's throne room thrill me. I made sure to get every last drop of her.

After the fest was over, I stand by Aro's throne wondering of my master wanted to speak to me. Maybe he was concern of my weird behavior? I was surely afraid what would happen next, though I made sure I explain my situation to my master.

I bow my head studying the tile floor trying to go trough my head of how I can explain what I've been feeling lately. I hope my masters would understand especially Aro.

All around me I heard more frighten screams as the other vampires finish up their meals. I was always one of the ones to finish quickly.

Taping my Poland's well made leather shoe, I waited impatiently. I didn't want to speak to the others besides my masters. I knew the other vampires where thinking of what's wrong with me. I behaved in a way they were puzzled almost concern for me like I was sick.

Besides the taping of my foot I heard another tapping of heels. Quickly I looked up to stare at a lovely beautiful face. It was Heidi. She smile at me even though her smile didn't quite reach her now bright red eyes.

Sighing I smile back at her and nodded giving my respects to the woman, who I thought I loved at one time. Heidi came over without me knowing as I was so deep in thought. She wore her usual beautiful red dress which fit her perfectly. Her hair was color of chocolate flowing down past her waist. Heidi was perfect in every way. Slender has she was she had the perfect body. I quickly frown getting that out of my head.

"Are you alright Demetri. I arrived at the Master's throne room waiting for you but you never showed up until later. Im worry about you."

Heidi spoke softly while doing so she touch my right shoulder lightly. Her touch was soft. I wanted that more then anything but I felt distance from her. I felt like we wasn't connected. A reason why I fell out of love for her a very long time ago. Seemly it was fifty-six years ago just to be exact.

Breathing,which I didn't need I smile at her again. I felt nervous around her like it was awkward for me. I spoke carefully to her.

"I'm fine, Heidi. I never felt better. I was just late that's all maybe lack of blood was the problem I don't know. I'm grateful that you cared for me and sorry that I didn't meet up with you. "

Stupidity wash over me when I force those words out. I tried to spoke and reason to her but it seem she didn't believe what I said.

"Well next time I make sure to come get you myself then after I lure the bate in the Master's throne room. Are you sure you quite all right, Demetri?"

Heidi spoke hastily and laughing as she did. She squint her eyes studying my face trying to find the real answer there.

"I told you I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

I forced a smile on my face trying to make it real as possible.

"ok, I'll see you later then."

She smile beautifully and walked away. I was glad that she was far away from me. I don't hate Heidi I just only care for her like a friend do and should.

Pressure was there whenever Heidi shows up. I wanted her to understand that I'm not interested in her anymore. Even though we've been together for so long before breaking up over fifty years ago did matter to me but she plainly wasn't the one I long for.

Frowning again, I looked back at the white tiles. Hopefully one day I'll find her soon.

Aro walked over to me slowly with Renata following right behind him. I feel anger building up inside but I kept my cool. I didn't want the master thinking I was dangerous.

I remember when I first meet Aro. He had heard of me from other covens of my rare special talent. I was the best tracker that he ever laid his eyes on when he met me. Then and there Aro wanted me part of his special gift army of Voltri. It was that day in Egypt where I stayed with my other coven. Amun was very disappoint but gave me up quickly has to avoid conflict.

I was bound by my new coven though I understand what might happen if I didn't agree with Aro on joining. A lot of mistakes I had made, therefore I was ashamed of what I become. I know I felt selfish over the years and mostly alone.

Aro spoke to me making sure Renata was behind him," Demetri, come with me to the study room and let us have a little talk, shall we."

I nod speaking and address Aro in a respectful matter," Yes, Master Aro, I most certainly wouldn't mind."

I smile, nodding my head to my master. Renata was shaking staring at me. I never could figure out that woman whatever her problem was. I would never harm Aro though for some reason he didn't trust me today. I was three minutes late and my master was stress over the issue.

My mind went blank, but I follow him out of the throne room down the hall towards the study room. I hope nothing would go bad from here on out. I just hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 the beauty in the night**

Walking down the hallway from the throne room, I felt uneasy. I ran through my mind of what I should say to Aro. My mind went blank. I couldn't really come up with anything at the moment without being embarrassed.

Time wasn't on my side. Love wasn't either. I really don't know what to do in this situation about it. My shoulders shrug and my head was facing the red carpet in shame.

I was alone for so many odd years to even count. I can't remember my human life if I find a woman I once loved. Turning twenty-five, I changed into this monster feeding on human life.

Should a monster be in love? Do I even worthy of it taking so many lives away to contain mine? If there was a man in heaven siting on his heavenly throne, he would easily head me over to the underworld. The thought of burning ache me to no end.

Quickly I jolted up looking towards me I still follow master Aro and that weird Renata. The hallway was long, though we took different many hallways from the hallway from the throne room. The study room was long way off but not far to get there.

Renata was definitely was weird. She seems to feel uncomfortable around anyone besides Aro. Of course, Aro was her master also and she was his bodyguard. I never understand her motives. Once in awhile she would turn her head over her shoulder to peep at me in what I was up to. I notice this even if I was staring down at the floor.

No i don't understand Renata one bit. She was lovely and seemly she was beautiful in her human life. I didn't felt drawn to her either. Now that I notice she was alone like me. Frowning, I felt selfish once again.

I could only think of my self that I haven't realized about the others. A few other vampires were alone too but they seem happy, unlike me. Maybe the thought of being alone unmated didn't occurred to them. It hit me today and I didn't like it one bit.

Being alone was like torture. My whole body ache, not painfully but mentally for someone. Holding someone that's so heart warming, so divine, and lovely made my heart ache also.

I hated this feeling more then anything. The feeling of longing was painful itself. I wanted to run and hide to be alone from everyone. Suddenly I realized we made it to the study room.

I swallow. I didn't want to go through with this. I notice why we didn't discuss this in the throne room. Now I remember, the rest of the vampires were festive including Felix. Thankfully, Aro decided the study room instead.

Along the walls was huge shelves full of thick books. The study room was huge itself but compare to the throne room it was small. It was clean here with well craved beautiful German tables. I enjoy my time here reading poetry, history and the European arts. Of all the time I loved it here, today was the day I didn't.

Aro went over to the end of the table with Renata and sit down. Renata stood behind him with her hand still on his shoulder frowning. She was eyeing me not with hate but fear. This pissed me off. I will never hurt my masters in anyway as possible but as before I ignored it.

At the end of the table, Aro made himself comfortable before looking up at me. He pointed to the chair that was about five chairs down from him. Aro had the ability to read people's lives of what they went through and their thoughts,everything, by one touch of his hand to yours. Why didn't he just do that? Was he afraid I might do something? I was clueless.

Aro clear his throat before speaking,"Demetri is there something wrong? You seem distant from the coven lately?"

Have I been that obvious? Lately? I thought I was Keeping my distance from everyone today. I must keep to myself to much that I haven't even notice.

I spoke softly not to upset my master," Master Aro I'm completely fine. I didn't know I was distance from everyone lately. I'm deeply sorry. Lately, I have been in here readying."

Aro was tapping his fingers on the table. He was in thought starring at me trying to find an answer also, just like Heidi did. I spoke calmly and I sounded that way but I didn't felt that way. I felt uneasy still even Renata was eyeing me. I couldn't stand it.

Sighing, Aro spoke again sounding as peaceful as possible as he could,"Everyone said they felt threaten by you. I was wondering if you told me the truth. I trust you, Demetri. You've been with us for a very long time I trust you."

Smiling, Aro finish his small speech. It wasn't easy to come out with it. I don't even know my master does trust me. He has his bodyguard Renata there behind him, ready to deflect me anytime, if I did attack. I guess he does trust me to speak to me alone with out the other two masters.

Tension was in the room now. It was my turn to speak. I looked down feeling like I had low shelf esteem. Does vampires have that? I felt that. Pressure was all I felt too. I once ha these emotions has a human now I feel human all over again. I made up my mind to tell master Aro what have been troubling me if it sounded corny.

I looked up again and I went with my choice to tell my master. I didn't have anything horrible to hide. I don't think, do I?

'ok this is nothing' I told myself, 'just come out with it.'

I place my hands in my lap being respectful like a gentlemen as if I had business to attend to and came out with it," Master Aro."

Aro's eyes raised up as I continue or try to.

"I've been thinking today of how alone I am and I want to find the one for me."

There I said it. I couldn't believe it but I did it. Now I waited, looking forward scared to face my master's way.

laughing suddenly came from Aro, which startle me, but I stood still in my seat. I was confuse. I looked over at Aro wondering what was so funny. Did I say something wrong? Or he couldn't believe it himself what I said? I couldn't answer my own questions.

"Is that all, Demetri?"

Aro kept laughing. He was enjoying himself of what I just said. Renata was still with her hand on Aro's shoulder. She looked annoyed but kept to her job. I felt embarrassed of what I said. A woman was in the room!

Suddenly I spoke quickly addressing to my master," Yes master Aro. I spoke the truth."

"Very well then, come here so I can read your thoughts,Demetri. Renata put your shield away."

Aro was in a happy manner now. Therefore, I felt better. Renata didn't seem happy but she did what her master told her to do.

I stood and walked over to my master. I want to get this over with and get back to my room. I was still embarrassed.

I held out my right hand for Aro. He placed his hand in mine and closed his eyes. Renata stiffen to this as she was still behind him.

Moments passed. Renata stare at me puzzled on what was going on inside my head. I knew she thought of this of how she stared at me though I'm glad she didn't look like she feared me.

Aro slowly open his eyes with a frown on his face. Did I upset him?

"You are alone and want to find your real mate. I understand how you feel, Demetri. But one day you'll find her if not soon."

My master felt sympathy for me. I was feeling better of knowing this. At least, he understand me and trust me again.

"I should be getting back to the throne room. Renata come," Aro spoke hastily.

Following behind him Renata spoke low but enough for our sensitive ears to pick up,"Yes master."

Renata looked at me once more before leaving with Aro. I stood alone in the studying room puzzled. I was off the hook I guess. Now, Aro knows the situation going on with me.

I sit down at the table again collecting my thoughts.

"I guess, I read something to take my mind off things."

There's nothing else to do at the moment. I was satisfied with my fill. My throat wasn't burning anymore. After grabbing a book on one of Shakespeare's plays, I sit alone reading this book which I already have over twenty times. I wanted to be alone and kept to my thoughts. Remembering what Aro said,'But one day you'll find her if not soon.'


End file.
